fikcjemarcin0837fandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ty, ja i Wyspa Kości
Totalna Porażka: Powrót Na Wyspę Odcinek 13 Chris stoi na pomoście. Chris: Poprzednio w Totalnej Porażce: Powrót Na Wyspę! Do programu powróciła Dakota, która od razu zrobiła trochę zamieszania swoją kłótnią ze Scott'em. Zadaniem dla naszej finałowej 5, było wcielenie się w kucharzy z MasterChef i ugotowanie specjalnie przygotowanych potraw. Nasz juror, czyli Pan Niedźwiedź niestety był strasznie wybredny i spodobało mu się tylko danie Brick'a, który tym samym otrzymał nietykalność. Program opuściła Jo po tym jak Dakota pogodziła się ze Scott'em. I znowu mamy finałową 4! Kto odpadnie następny? Ogl... Pojawił się Chef. Chef: 'Wszystko gotowe! ''Wystawił kciuk w górę. '''Chris: Świetnie! Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę.. Powrót Na Wyspę! Domek Dziewczyn Dakota próbuje rozpakować swoje rzeczy, a zdenerwowana Zoey stara się opanować gniew. Zoey: Nigdy Ci tego nie daruję! Dakota: O co chodzi? Zoey: O romans! Dakota: Z ki... Aaaaa. Zaczęła chichotać. Zoey: No i z czego się śmiejesz?! Dakota: Przecież to nieprawda. Zoey: Nieprawda? Dakota: No przecież to wszystko wymyślił Scott'y. Nie powiedział Ci? Zoey: CO?! Nie wierzę Ci! Kłamiesz! Dakota: Nie musisz mi wierzyć... Ale niby dlaczego miałabym mieć z nim romans, skoro jestem ze Scott'em? Zoey: I z tego powodu mam Ci uwierzyć? To żaden dowód! Dakota: No dobrze. Mam dowód. Wyjęła telefon. Zoey: Skąd to masz?! Dakota: Nie ważne, Hihi. Podała telefon Zoey. Zoey: Co to? Dakota: Informacja dla Ciebie od Mike'a. Zoey: Yhh! Mike: Zoey, kochana. Eeee.. Przepraszam za to wszystko.. Nie miałem żadnego romansu z Dakotą! To wszystko wymyślił ten ***** Scott! Możesz wierzyć lub nie, ale... Kocham Cię. Zoey upuściła telefon. Usiadła na łóżku i zaczęła płakać. Dakota: Coś się stało? Złapała telefon i usiadła obok Zoey. Przytuliła ją. Dakota: To wszystko prawda, Zoey. Kamerował to przed wszystkimi przegranymi. Zoey: Nie oto chodzi. Chlip. Wyrzuciłam go z programu mimo iż był niewinny! Dakota: '''Więc co teraz musisz zrobić? '''Zoey: Odpaść i szybko do niego wrócić? Dakota: Niee... Musisz wygrać i pokazać mu, że Ci na nim zależy! Zoey: Masz... rację. Przytuliła Dakotę i znowu zaczęła płakać. Dakota: '' Pierwszy raz komuś pomogłam! Łłłii! Domek Chłopców ''Scott siedzi na łóżku i pisze coś w swoim dzienniku. Do domku wchodzi Brick. Scott: Witam pana dwulicowego! Brick: To do mnie? Scott: A do kogo? Nikogo poza tobą tu nie ma! Brick: Jesteś ty. Scott: A myślisz, że chodziło by mi o mnie?! Brick: Musiałem to zrobić. Kocham Jo. Scott: A nasz sojusz? Brick: '''Miłość jest ważniejsza. Zresztą ty powinieneś coś o tym wiedzieć.. '''Scott: '''Jasne! Ale nie licz już na pomoc z mojej strony! '''Brick: Nie potrzebuję twojej pomocy. Nawet jeżeli teraz odpadnę, to i tak będę szczęśliwy. Scott: Jesteś dziwny. Brick: Może dlatego, że dla nie najważniejsza jest kasa? Scott: Chyba zwariowałeś. Przecież oto tu chodzi! Jest kasa to są sposoby na zwycięstwo! Brick: W końcu zrozumiesz, że nie to jest najważniejsze. Scott: Jasne.. Za milion lat! Wyszedł trzaskając drzwiami. Scott: '' Zwariował.. Ale w sumie... Coś w tym jest. '''Brick: '' Teraz na pewno będzie chciał mnie wyeliminować. A niech robi co chce. Stołówka Zawodnicy stoją w kolejce po jedzenie. Są zdziwieni, że Chef jest taki zadowolony i właśnie podaje im pyszną jajecznicę i tosty. '''Zoey: '''Yyy.. Dobrze się czujesz, Chefie? '''Chef: Taak. A co? Zoey: Niic... Usiedli przy jednym stole. Zoey: Nie wydaje się wam to trochę dziwne? Scott: Niby co? Normalnie się zachowuje. Zoey: A zrobił nam kiedyś taką jajecznicę? Scott: '''No nie, ale... '''Brick: Rzeczywiście, to trochę dziwne. Scott: '''Nie odzywaj się, zdrajco. '''Chef: Uwaga, obozowicze! Chris oczekuje was na placu przed domkami! Dakota: Jeszcze nie skończyliśmy! Chef: Nie szkodzi. Nie zmarnuje się. Niewinny uśmieszek. Brick: Dobra. Idziemy. I wszyscy wyszli ze stołówki i poszli w wyznaczone miejsce. Plac przed domkami Zawodnicy przychodzą w wyznaczone miejsce. Zoey: '''No i gdzie ten Chris... '''Scott: Spóźnia się. Jak zwykle. Nagle pojawiła się wielka mgła i wyłonił się z niej Chris. Chris: Siemacie, luzerzy! Jak nastroje przed półfinałowym wyzwaniem? Scott: Nie wiem, może ty nam powiesz? Chris: Yyy.. To może przejdę już do tego wyzwania? Zoey: 'Wypadałoby. '''Chris: '''Na początek podzielcie się w pary. ''Dakota stanęła obok Scott'a. Zoey nie miała wyboru, więc stanęła obok Brick'a. '''Chris: No, cieszę się, że szybko wam poszło. Od teraz działacie drużynowo, czyli parami. Scott: '''Taaa. Streszczaj się. '''Chris: Na początek zbudujecie sobie tratwę. Dakota: A po co? Chris: Pytania później. Możecie zbudować cokolwiek, ale musicie bezpiecznie i szybko dotrzeć na Wyspę Kości. W oddali słychać głośny krzyk. Scott: '''Fajne efekty specjalne. '''Chris: To nie efekty specjalne... Dakota: Więc co? Chris: A czy to ważne? Cisza! Kiedy już dotrzecie na Wyspę.. Dowiecie się co macie zrobić dalej! Jakieś pytania? Zoey: Chętnie bym jakieś zadała, ale i tak mi na żadne nie odpowiesz? Chris: 'Świetnie. START! ''Zawodnicy pobiegli na plażę. Plaża Zawodnicy przybiegli na plażę. '''Scott: Myślałem, że będą na nas czekać jakieś materiały! Brick: Serio? To nie w stylu Chris'a! Strefa Ekipy Chris: No jasne, że nie w moim stylu! Hahahaha! Plaża U Dakoty i Scott'a Scott siedzi na piasku. Dakota: '''Wiesz jak zbudować tę tratwę? '''Scott: Nieee... Dakota: Ja też... Hej! To jak ją zbudujemy? Scott: Spokojnie. Za chwilę będziemy ją mieć. Dakota: Skoro tak twierdzisz... Położyła się na piasku, założyła okulary i zaczęła się opalać. U Brick'a i Zoey Brick przynióśł jakieś deski i liany. Zoey: Brick! Jesteś genialny! Brick: Jestem? Fakt. Zoey: To co mam robić? Brick: Nic. Zajmę się wszystkim. Zoey: Ale to nie fair.. Brick: Spokojnie. Tak będzie lepiej. I zabrał się do pracy. U Dakoty i Scott'a Dakota zaczęła się niecierpliwić, a Scott dalej siedział spokojnie na piasku. Dakota: Scott'y! Jesteś pewny, że ta tratwa zaraz tu będzie? Scott: '''Jasne. Spokojnie, mała. '''Dakota: Nie wiem dlaczego, ale Ci ufam. Scott: I to jest najważniejsze.. Nagle pojawił się Brick pchający tratwę z Zoey na pokładzie do wody. Scott: O! Nasza tratwa... Wstał i podszedł do Brick'a. Dakota: Hę? Podbiegła do Scott'a. Scott: Brick słuchaj.... Wypchnął Brick'a, a ten padł na piasek. Skoczył na tratwę i wrzucił Zoey do wody. Scott: Teraz to nasza tratwa! Dakota: Łłiii! My hero! Wbiegła na tratwę, a Scott zaczął wiosłować. Scott: Bliżej wam do frajerowa, niż na Wyspę Kości! Hahaha! Brick pomógł Zoey wyjść z wody. Zoey: Grr! Co teraz zrobimy? Brick: Musimy zrobić drugą tratwę... Pobiegł do lasu. Jezioro Wawanakwa, droga na Wyspę Kości Scott wiosłuje, a Dakota opala się. Dakota: Och, Scott'y! Jesteś wspaniały! Scott: '''Mówiłem, że się uda? '''Dakota: Następnym razem będę Ci wierzyła bezgranicznie! Scott:'' '' Czyżby wygrana była na wyciągnięcie ręki? Nagle na horyzoncie pojawili się Zoey oraz Brick. Oboje wiosłowali.. Dakota: Scott! Scott: Spokojnie! Jesteśmy już na miejscu! Dopłynął do brzegu. Scott i Dakota szybko wybiegli z tratwy. Po chwili dotarli też Zoey i Brick. Scott: No i co teraz mamy zrobić? Nagle pojawił się Chef w stroju greckiego boga. Chef: Witajcie... Scott: Chefie? Wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać. Chef: Mówiłem, że to zły pomysł.. Grr! Zoey: Co mamy robić dalej? Chef: Na wyspie została ukryta skrzynia. Znajduje się w niej klucz, który otworzy wam drogę do sekretnej groty. Grotę otwierają dwa klucze, dlatego uważajcie. W grocie znajduje się wielki skarbiec, który musicie opróżnić. Zoey: '''Niby gdzie mamy włożyć to złoto? '''Chef: Nie możecie zapomnieć o skrzyni. To do niej naładujecie złota. Drużyna, która pierwsza wróci na Wawanakwę ze skrzynią pełną pieniędzy wejdzie do wielkiego finału! Jasne? Zawodnicy pobiegli szukać skrzyni. Las, Wyspa Kości U Dakoty i Scott'a Dakota szukała skrzyni, natomiast Scott nadal się obijał. Dakota: Szukaj tej skrzyni! Teraz nikt nam jej już nie przyniesie! Scott: Zaufaj mi.. Dakota: Co chcesz zrobić? Scott: Spokojnie. Mamy dużo czasu. Nie przejmuj się. Dakota: '' Może skrzynia spadnie nam z nieba? '''Scott: '' Właściwie to nie mam żadnego planu. Ale może wydarzy się coś niezwykłego? U Brick'a i Zoey Brick wspiął się na drzewo i zaczął się rozglądać. '''Zoey: Masz coś? Brick: Nic nie widzę, ale.. Chwila! Zoey: Masz coś? Brick: 'Poczekaj! ''Zeskoczył z drzewa. '''Brick: Skrzynia jest niedaleko Scott'a i Dakoty! Zoey: To może poszukamy drugiej? Brick: Inaczej przegramy! Chodź! Złapał ją za rękę i razem pobiegli. U Scott'a i Dakoty Dakota za namową Scott'a zaczęła się opalać. Dakota: Ale tu wspaniała pogoda... Scott: Dziwne.. Nie ma tu żadnych zwierząt? Po chwili pojawił się Chris ze swoim helikopterem. Chris: Może zaczęlibyście wreszcie pracować? Scott: A po co? Dakota: Właśnie? Po co? Chris: '''Żeby wygrać? '''Scott: Nie pali się... Chris: Jak sobie chcecie... Rzucił w nich kubeł zimnej wody. Scott: Hej! Dakota: Zimne! Aaaa! Chris: To tak na ochłodzenie! Bierzcie się do roboty, bo inaczej was wyrzucę! Scott: Grrr! Scott: '' Przegiął. U Brick'a i Zoey ''Niestety, Brick i Zoey nie mieli za dużo szczęścia. Zgubili się. Zoey: Ehh, świetnie! Brick: Przepraszam, Zoey. Zoey: Nie szkodzi... Zoey: '' Jestem już tak blisko zwycięstwa! Grrr! ''Po chwili pojawił się Chris ze swoim helikopterem. Chris: Jak wam idzie? Zoey: Bardzo fajnie, wiesz! Brick: Zgubiliśmy się... Chris: Nie chciałem tego robić, ale... Rzucił im mapę. Zoey: Czemu to robisz? TY?! Chris: To logiczne. Dla oglądalności. Poleciał. Zoey: A ten tylko o jednym. Brick złapał mapę. Brick: Hmm... Tam blisko była właśnie ta grota.. Tam! Pokazał uliczkę w lewo i razem z Zoey tam pobiegł. U Scott'a i Dakoty Scott dalej nic nie robił. Dakota postanowiła działać sama. Dakota: Może byś mi pomógl, co? Scott: Niee.. Świetnie sobie radzisz. Dakota: Grrr! Potknęła się o kamień i upadła. Scott: Uważaj, skarbie. Dakota: Grr! Kiedy wstała, zobaczyła przed sobą skrzynię. Dakota: Mam szczęście! Już miała dotknąć skrzyni, kiedy pojawili się Brick i Zoey. Zoey: Tam! Podbiegła i zabrała Dakocie skrzynię. Zoey: Haha! Podała skrzynię Brick'owi. Brick: Tym razem wam się nie uda! Nagle przed nim pojawił się Scott. Scott: Jesteś tego pewny? Zabrał mu skrzynię, złapał Dakotę za rękę i pobiegli w stronę groty. Zoey: Uciekają! Za nimi! Zoey i Brick pobiegli za swoimi rywalami. Przed grotą Dakota i Scott dobiegli do groty. Dakota: '''Szybko! Wyciągaj klucz! '''Scott: Nie da rady.. Otwiera się na specjalne hasło... Dakota: Głupi Chris! Skrzynia otworzyła się. Scott: No brawo, skarbie. Zabrał klucz i otworzył grotę. Dakota: To nasza szansa! Wbiegli do groty. Chwilę później przybiegli Zoey i Brick. Zoey: Za późno! Brick: Spokojnie! Mam plan... Grota, skarbiec Dakota pakuje złoto do skrzyni, a Scott ją trzyma. Scott: Robi się ciężka. Dakota: To dobrze! Scott: Hmm.. Nie możemy wyjść tym samym wejściem. Dakota: Czemu? Scott: Na pewno czekają tam na nas Brick i Zoey. Dakota: To co zrobimy? Scott spojrzał na Dakotę, a potem na drugie wejście/wyjście. Dakota: Jesteś genialny. Scott: Wiem. Wybiegli. Wyjście z groty Dakota i Scott wybiegli z groty. Zatrzymali się. Scott: Nie ma ich. Dakota: To super! Wracamy! Zoey: Nie tak prędko! Zjechali na lianach prosto w Scott'a i Dakotę i zabrali im skrzynię. Brick: Dziękujemy za pomoc! Pobiegli. Scott: Świetnie... Wstali i ruzyli za rywalami. Plaża Zoey i Brick przybiegli na plażę. Byli bardzo zdenerwowani. Poza tym nigdzie nie było ich tratw. Zoey: Gdzie są nasze tratwy?! Pojawił się Chris ze swoim helikopterem. Chris: Musicie zbudować nowe! Hahaha! Zoey: Jesteś podły! Grr! Chris: 'Dziękuję. ''Odleciał. '''Brick: Musimy teraz współpracować.. Zoey złapała skrzynię i razem z Brick'iem pobiegła do lasu. Tym czasem pojawili się Dakota i Scott. Dakota: Zabrali naszą tratwę! Scott: No teraz to przesadzili... Pobiegł do lasu. Las W lesie Zoey oraz Brick budowali tratwę. Brick: Brakuje mi parę drewna. Zaraz przyniosę. Poczekasz? Zoey: Jasne. Ale wracaj szybko. Brick pobiegł po drewno. Jednak długo nie wracał.. Zoey: Dziwne. Zaczynam się bać. Nagle pojawił się Scott. Scott: Oo, moja ukochana przyjaciółka! Zoey: '''Nie zbliżaj się do mnie! '''Scott: A już myślałem, że odpłynęliście bez nas! Stanął bliżej niej. Zoey: 'Idź sobie! ''Nagle przybiegł Brick. '''Brick: Zostaw ją! Scott: Skoro tak bardzo tego chcesz... Złapał skrzynię i zaczął uciekać. Brick: Hej! Scott: Narka, frajerzy! Brick szybko dokończył tratwę i razem z Zoey pobiegli na plażę. Plaża W tym czasie, kiedy Scott był w lesie, Dakota właśnie skończyła robić tratwę. Dakota: Nawet nie wiedziałam, że jestem taka zdolna! Usiadła na tratwie i zaczęła czekać na Scott'a. Dakota: No gdzie on jest? Po chwili w końcu się pojawił. Zaraz za nim, była drużyna Brick-Zoey. Scott: Świetnie, Dakota! Wypływamy! Zaczął pchać tratwę w stronę wody. Po chwili obie tratwy były już w wodzie. Scott: No to teraz wyścig! Brick: Nie masz szans! Zoey i Brick zaczęli wiosłować. To samo zrobił Scott. Jezioro Wawanakwa, wyścig Teraz wszyscy próbowali wiosłować jak najszybciej. Nawet Dakota, która była bardzo zdeterminowana. Scott: Nie macie szans! Brick: Jeszcze zobaczymy! Zaczęli wyprzedzać Scott'a i Dakotę. Scott: I tak to my mamy skrzynię! Zoey: Grrr! Brick:'' '' Szans nie ma, ale... Dakota: '' Może wygramy, hihi! Plaża ''Chris stoi na mecie i ze zniecierpliwością czeka na zawodników. Chris: Już za chwilę się tutaj pojawią! Po chwili do brzegu dopłynęła drużyna Scott-Dakota. Scott miał problem z wyciągnięciem skrzyni, a Dakota chciała mu pomóc. '' '''Chris:' Więc kto wygra? Scott'owi udało się wreszcie wyciągnąć skrzynię. Scott: 'Czas na finał! Chodź, Dakota! ''Dakota już chciała dobiec do Scott'a, ale potknęła się i upadła. Zaczęła trzymać się za swoją nogę, która najwyraźniej ją bolała. '''Dakota: Scott! Ał! Scott był już przy mecie. Odwrócił się i zobaczył obolałą Dakotę.. Scott: Co mam zrobić! Zoey i Brick pojawili się na plaży. Scott: Kurcze.. Dakota: Scott! Proszę. Scott chwilę zaczekał. Scott: No dobrze! Podbiegł do Dakoty. Dakota: Dzięki. Pomógł jej wstać. Zoey: Brick! Łap ich skrzynię! Zoey przekroczyła linię mety. Natomiast Brick walczył z ciężką skrzynią. Dakota: Scott! Biegnij po naszą skrzynię! Scott: Ale... Dakota: Szybko! Scott podbiegł do Brick'a i rzucił się na niego. Razem ze skrzynią przekroczyli linię mety. Chris: Uuu... Dakota: 'Scott! Nic Ci nie jest? ''Kulejąc podbiegła do ukochanego. '''Scott: Tak.. Chyba. Chris: No to mamy problem.. Zoey: Jaki? Chris: W następnym odcinku miał być finał, ale... Ktoś zadzwonił do niego na komórkę. Chris: Halo? Tak, ale... Rozumiem. Jasne. Tak. Wsadził telefon do kieszeni. Chris: Więc wiemy już wszystko! Pierwszą finalistką zostaje Zoey! Zoey: '''Ja? Jeeeej! '''Scott: Ale ona przecież nie przekroczyła linii ze skrzynią! Chris: Właściwie to ta skrzynia nie była wam do niczego potrzebna... Scott: Świetnie. Dakota: '''A drugi finalista? '''Chris: Drugiego finalistę poznamy w dogrywce, czyli w następnym odcinku! Natomiast Dakota musi zadowolić się 4 miejscem.. Dakota: Też coś. Scott: Ja chciałbym powiedzieć, że rezygnu.... Dakota: SCOTT! MASZ TO WYGRAĆ! DLA MNIE! Scott: Yyy... Scott: '' Nie chcę już być wredny! No, ale skoro ma wygrać dla Dakoty... '''Chris:' Tak, Scott? Scott: Nic nie mówiłem... Chris: To świetnie! Dobiega koniec naszego odcinka! Kto zostanie drugim finalistą? Brick czy Scott? Kto wygra? Dowiecie się tego w finale Totalnej Porażki: Powrót Na Wyspę! Podobał Ci się odcinek? Bardzo! ^ ^ Tak! :D Może być... NIE! ;<